Main surface ships of the Republic of China-Nanking
Submarine Chaser Type 1 Hainan Submarine Chaser In the mid-1950s the Republic of China-Nanking, the Japanese puppet movement controlling a large amount of mainland China with the help of the Empire of Japan began to expand its navy which at that time consisted of only four submarine chasers, four torpedo boats and four ex-Japanese Matsu class destroyers which the Japanese had sold them in the late 1940s. Development of the Type 1 Hainan Submarine Chaser began in 1961, and construction began in 1963 whit the first Type 1 entering into service in 1965. Production was carried out at Qiuxin Shipyard, Qingdao Shipyard and Guangzhou Shipyard simultaneously. A total of 70 were built between 1963 to 1975, including 50 examples in the basic submarine chaser variant, 2 in the rescuing boat variant, and 3 in the hospital boat variant and a total of 15 where exported to the Empire of Vietnam (8), Kingdom of Cambodia (4) and the State of Manchuria (3). While the Type 1 Hainan Submarine Chaser is originally designed for anti-submarine warfare, it is also used for a wide range of duties, including offshore patrol, escorting, surveillance and mine lying. Type 2 Hainan II Submarine Chaser The Type 2 Hainan II Submarine Chaser while generally similar to the Type 1 in appearance has a four meters longer hull and four anti-submarine warfare rocket launchers having replaced the two anti-submarine warfare mortars. As the Type 1 Hainan Submarine Chaser is not able to fulfill the Republic of China-Nanking Navy requirement to operate in the South China Sea, an improved variant was proposed in 1971. However, the development of the vessel did not start until 1973. Construction of the first boat began in 1975 and the first vessel was handed over to the Republic of China-Nanking Navy in 1978 with the second in 1979, with two more being built as of 1982. Frigate Type 3 Wuxi Frigate The Type 3 is a frigate class with six build in two variants who serve with the Republic of China-Nanking Navy. Type 03K air-defense frigate The Type 03K (Kong for air-defense) is the first variant of the Type 3 built between 1970 and 1977 with only two commissioned. Wuxi Wuhu Type 3H1 Missile Frigate Developed in 1978 the Type 3H1 is the second variant of the Type 3. The Type 3H1 (Hai for anti-ship) is fitted out with four Hai Ying 1 anti-ship missiles. Linfen Shaoguan Anshun Jishou Destroyer Type 4 Shanghai destroyer Designed in 1962 and based on the Japanese Harukaze-class destroyer. The Type 4 is the first destroyer built in the Republic of China-Nanking. The first Type 4 Shanghai destroyer was laid down in 1964 by Guangzhou shipyard and commission in 1966. More than twelve Type 4 Shanghai destroyers where build during the 1965 to 1978 period. Type 4 Batch I Shanghai Type 4D Batch II Type 4D is the 2nd batch of the Type 4 Shanghai destroyer, with D stands for Dingxing, meaning finalized design. The primary difference between Type 4D and the first ship in the earlier Type 4 is in the electronics. Shaoxing Nantong Wuxi Huaiyin Zhenjiang Xiamen Jiujiang Nanping Ji'an Changzhi Kaifeng Type 6K Jiangsu air-defense destroyer From 1968 to 1974, the Republic of China-Nanking Navy build the Type 6K (Kong for air-defence), an air-defense variant of the Type 4. This met a Republic of China-Nanking Navy requirement for air-defense ships to accompany the surface-warfare Type 4 Shanghai destroyers. Jiangsu Hebei Zhejiang Fujian Type 8H Nanking missile destroyer The Type 8H is based on the Japanese Tsunematsu-class destroyer design of which the Republic of China-Nanking received the right to produce it. Construction of the first Type 8H named after the capital of the Republic of China-Nanking began in 1968 at the Dalianshipyard and by December 1971, the first Type 8H constructed was delivered to the Republic of China-Nanking Navy. By 1979 the last Type 8H was completed and entered into service with the Republic of China-Nanking Navy. Nanking Hefei Nanning Nanchang Guilin Zhanjiang Type 10H Zhuhai missile destroyer Two Type 10H missile destroyers have been built by Jiangnan Shipyard of Shanghai for the Republic of China-Nanking Navy. Based on the hull design of the Type 8H, the Type 10H has received improved anti-submarine warfare and command, control, communications, and intelligence systems. While construction began in 1975, only two Type 10H where build. Zhuhai Jinan